Behind Closed Doors
by PirateQueen716
Summary: The most important moments of our lives are the private ones we share with the ones we love from behind closed doors. This one-shot series is based on some of our most favorite relationships from our most favorite zip code. Please Read and Review! :
1. The State of Sisterly Love

The State of Sisterly Love - Kelly and Silver

"Oh sweetie, tell me what happened…" Kelly whispered as she entered into her sister's bedroom, sitting down on the bed beside a distraught Silver. She hated seeing her little sister like this. It had been hours since Silver had gotten home, and the whole time she had been cooped up in here. She hadn't spoken a word, but it was not hard to tell something was wrong. Kelly's heart ached as she reached to touch Silver's shoulder, taking in the scene before her.

Silver was curled up on her satin comforter, her raven hair in a knotted mess and her face stained with streaked mascara. Her hands were clutched around the teddy bear Dixon had won for her at the carnival - the one she wouldn't let anyone touch. Her body shook violently as she sobbed silently into her pillow.

"Silver…"

"Go away…" Silver begged, curling up tighter, moving away from Kelly's hand.

"I'm not going away - it's my house and I have diplomatic immunity."

"Then I'm moving!" Silver cried out irrationally.

"Silver, honey, come here sit up or you are going to smother yourself…" Kelly pulled her up by the arm and was surprised when Silver did not resist. Silver sat up, her dazzling blue-green eyes swollen from crying.

"He loves me, Kelly…" Silver explained, tears touring down her porcelain cheeks.

"Dixon?!"

"No, Noah Wyle from ER… Yes, Dixon!" Silver crumpled over miserably, sobbing harder. Kelly took the teenager into her arms, and laid Silver's head in her lap, pulling the stray hairs from Silver's wet cheeks.

"You love him too, don't you?" Kelly asked softly.

"Of course I do!" Silver exclaimed

"Then tell him that, honey…"

"I can't. He broke up with me…" Silver sobbed, wiping her face on her Aeropostale t-shirt.

Kelly rocked her gently back and forth, trying to calm Silver. She knew just what her little sister was going through but she couldn't think about it right now. She set her cool hand on Silver's hot cheek, soothing her. She knew Dixon and Silver were one of the hot couples at West Beverly - being the guidance counselor she often knew the gossip of the school. But they loved each other? She hadn't expected that one.

"I just sat there like an idiot when he told me. I wanted to say it back, I really did…I just totally blanked." Silver muttered, sitting back up to pull her mess of curls into a ponytail. One of her ways to relieve stress - her hands always had to be doing something.

"Oh Silver, you think I haven't had my share of bad break-ups? Oh I outrank you by double digits…" Kelly laughed. Silver chuckled half-heartedly.

"You and Dixon will sort all of this out…"

"I don't think we will, Kel…"

"Time has its way of working things out, but patience is required…" Kelly assured her, as she wrapped her arm around Silver's shoulders. Silver leaned in, the tears slowing now.

"Why don't we get your mind off Dixon with a break-up ritual of mine, hmm? Chocolate chip cookie-dough ice cream, some soft music and a healthy yet competitive game of Monopoly," Kelly suggested. Silver nodded.

"Sounds better than crying my eyes out…" Silver noted, touching her face. "I must look horrible."

"Not that bad," Kelly replied. "You get changed into some _dry _clothes while I dish out dessert and set up the game." She kissed Silver's temple, rubber her shoulder compassionately, and left the room. Silver sighed, setting the bear by her pillows. Maybe Kelly was right…

In no time at all, they were sitting on either side of the coffee table, both with heaping bowls of ice cream deliciousness and the monopoly properties completely divided between them.

"I got a two… oh shoot, I landed on Boardwalk. Here's your rent…" Silver groaned, forking over a handful of brightly colored fake money. Kelly beamed.

"I always manage to kick your ass at this game. " Kelly rolled her turn and moved along the far side of the board, past Go. Silver rolled her eyes, before swallowing a massive bite of ice cream.

"Hey, Kel?" Silver asked, stirring the melted remains of her dessert around the bottom of her bowl with her spoon.

"Yeah, babe?" Kelly replied, counting up her earnings.

"Since I told you about me and Dixon, maybe you would want to tell me what happened with Mr. Matthews?" Silver suggested. Kelly gave her a stern look.

"Silver, roll the dice…"

"Right…

(I hope you all enjoyed this. And I don't own this of course! They are just some really cute scenes I came up with. The next one is about Annie and Dixon's parents. If you have suggestions of pairings, let me know! I crave new ideas. Please Review - It only take 20 seconds :)


	2. A Rose Is So Much More Than A Rose

A Rose Is So Much More Than A Rose - Harry and Debbie

She walked along the deserted sidewalk, her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes surveying her surroundings. In the distance, she found her destination. She sighed, pushing open the glass door as the small bell signaled her arrival. Her high highs clicked over the laminate floor as she slid up onto a bar stool, setting her beaded clutch.

"Can I get a coffee, Nat?" Debbie Wilson inquired, resting her elbows on the counter. Nat nodded, smiling, taking in the sight before him.

"Well you certainly are all gussied up tonight." He answered, bringing her a steaming mug and setting it before her. Debbie half-heartedly smiled as she dumped the contents of a sugar packet into the coffee absentmindedly.

"It's my anniversary…" Debbie replied, acknowledging her curled hair and her little black dress. "Nineteen years…"

"And you came to the Peach Pit to celebrate?" Nat chuckled, raising his eyebrow as he wiped down the counter with a bar rag.

"Wasn't my original plan, but it's the best of all I suppose." She took a sip of her soda, before drumming her fingernails rhythmically on the counter. Nat stopped cleaning to take a moment to observe. His eyes flashed to the clock on the wall. It was almost eleven.

"He was late wasn't he?" Nat questioned his one and only customer.

"Reservation at nine and by ten I knew he wasn't coming…"

"Well then I think some dessert is order for the lady…" Nat turned to his pie case, and served up a piece of fresh apple pie.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Debbie cried but Nat waved his hands to silence her.

"Consider it an anniversary present!" Nat insisted. "How about some ice cream on this?"

"Sounds great."

"Be right back." Nat winked as he disappeared into the kitchen.

No sooner had the restaurant owner left than another person arrived, the bell on the door clanging wildly as Harry Wilson burst it, winded.

"Harry!" Debbie cried, turning to face her husband.

He looked like he'd run for miles, his clothes mussed and he was clutching at his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, Deb. I'm so sorry. Tonight we had a date, but I was going over teacher evaluations and I fell asleep at my desk." Harry forced out the words despite his lack of oxygen. Debbie moved her purse and helped him to sit.

"I only woke up ten minutes ago when Annie called asking where I was and that you called her, saying you were going to the Peach Pit for some coffee. Oh Debbie, honey, I'm sorry…" he took each of her hands and kissed them repeatedly.

"Harry…" She whispered. "This wasn't just a date - it was our anniversary. I mean, I barely get to see you anymore and just when I thought we were going to get to spend time with each other…" She trailed off, removing her hands from his.

"Deb, I have a responsibility…"

"Yes, of course you do. But Harry, there is so much more outside the hallowed halls of West Beverly Hills High…"

"I know. Give me the chance to take you out on the town, a do-over right now?"

"Harry, I don't need anything special…I have right now what I want."

"Pie at the Pit?" Harry looked around, but Debbie took his cheek so that their eyes could meet.

"No, five minutes of peace and quiet with the man I love more than anything…" She whispered, her smile widening.

Harry beamed as a thought crossed his mind.

"I'll be right back!"

Debbie watched as her husband sped from the restaurant to the other street corner, and he returned momentarily, clutching a beautiful red rose.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Wilson…" He murmured in her ear as he handed his wife the flower. "What do you say we get out of here and sped a little 'special' time at home tonight?" Harry chuckled as he swept his wife into his arms, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Sounds wonderful, Mr. Wilson…" She replied.

"And I think for a special evening at home, you need a little sugar encouragement." Nat had returned, his hands carrying two pieces of pie - to go.

"How did you know to make two?" Debbie inquired as Harry took the pie graciously from Nat.

"I've missed a lot of anniversaries running this place all year long…you two go enjoy yourselves a lovely evening."

"Ready to go home?" Harry asked his wife. She smirked up at him before clicking her heels three times.

"Very funny…"

(Ok up next Adrianna and Navid! Any other suggestions, let me know! :)


End file.
